Harry POTTER et le dernier espoir
by mixiette
Summary: La suite de Harry Potter, que va t il lui arriver cette année? Sera t il de retour à l'école ou se consacrera t il qu'à la recherche de ce qui fait la puissance de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ?
1. 1 des Vacances très douloureuses

Voila une nouvelle fic, qui n'est pas du tout pas du tout de moi (et j'aimerais en faire une aussi bonne que celle-ci). Je n'ai donc aucun mérite tout lui revient de droit. J'ajoute aussi que j'ai demandé la permission à l'auteur avant de la publier.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**HARRY POTTER ET LE DERNIER ESPOIR**

**Chapitre 1 Des vacances très douloureuses**

C'était le jour le plus froid du mois de juillet, un froid perpétuel depuis près de deux ans, depuis que Lord Voldemort avait repris le pouvoir. Ce puissant mage noir qui avait été presque anéanti il y a quasiment 16 ans avait ressurgit de nulle part alors que tout le monde le croyait mort. Ses fidèles partisans, les mangemorts, s'étaient réunis et avaient repris leur habituelles missions : provoquer la terreur et réunir un maximum d'adeptes.

Des milliers de sorciers et de sorcières avaient été tués en s'opposant au mal mais aujourd'hui, de moins en moins de personnes acceptaient de se soumettre à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est pourquoi Lord Voldemort cherchait à construire une armée puissante composée non seulement de sorciers mais également d'autres créatures magiques répondant aux noms de géants, gobelins ou détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs avaient pour but de vous retirer toute idée de bonheur jusqu'à en devenir fous. C'étaient des créatures possédant une unique bouche à la place de la tête, cette bouche ayant le pouvoir de vous tuer si elle vous touche. Les détraqueurs étaient les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. C'étaient là que la plupart des mangemorts étaient détenus durant le repos de Voldemort mais aujourd'hui la prison n'était plus surveillée et se retrouvait sous le contrôle de Voldemort. C'étaient ses détraqueurs qui provoquaient ce froid depuis deux années et à Privet Drive, toutes les fleurs étaient fanées et les pelouse gelées.

Au numéro 4, un jeune garçon était penché à sa fenêtre et réfléchissait aux terrifiants événements des semaines précédentes. Ce garçon s'appelait Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier de 16 ans et demi aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Harry portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, signe d'un mauvais sort. En effet, l'année de son premier anniversaire, alors que le pouvoir de Voldemort était à son maximum, ce dernier pénétra dans la maison des Potter dans le village de Little Hangleton et tua James le père de Harry ainsi que Lily, sa mère. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le sortilège de la mort que Voldemort lança à Harry Potter ricocha sur son front et tua quasiment le plus puissant sorcier de ce temps. Harry était le seul à avoir résisté à ce sort ce qui lui valait d'être célèbre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Harry étudiait à Poudlard et allait entrer en septième et dernière année dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. Une école qui venait de perdre son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le seul que redoutait Lord Voldemort. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus, il avait été tué le mois dernier par le professeur Rogue, un mangemort qui avait abusé de la confiance de Dumbledore pour le tuer après une mission qui l'avait terriblement affaiblit.

En repensant à ces souvenirs, Harry se mit à pleurer. Sa haine envers le professeur Rogue n'avait cessé d'augmenter, bien qu'il l'ait toujours détesté, le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore oblige Harry à venger ce dernier. Bien décidé à prendre les choses en main, Harry décida d'écrire à Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis pour les prévenir qu'il souhaitait poursuivre sa mission de détruire les horcruxes de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait divisé son âme en sept parties, appelées horcruxes, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir ressusciter à six reprises. Cependant, Harry et Dumbledore en ont déjà détruit deux et un troisième est détenu par un certain R.A.B.

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_J'ai bien réfléchis ces derniers jours et j'ai pris la décision de poursuivre seul la quête des horcruxes. Je dois finir le travail de Dumbledore et je vous avertis aussi que je vais chercher à le venger. En effet je partirai également à la recherche de Rogue pour le tuer. Le livre du prince de sang-mêlé m'a permis d'apprendre des sorts puissants et je m'entraîne chaque jours pour pouvoir accomplir la prophétie. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite de vos études, je rentre chez Sirius._

_Amitiés à tout le monde_

_Harry_

Harry relut la lettre et roula le parchemin soigneusement pour l'attacher à la patte d'Hedwige, sa chouette fidèle depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. La chouette poussa un hululement pour réconforter Harry et s'envola par la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à lire les nouvelles de la Gazette du sorcier. Il découvrit que trois nouveaux sorciers avaient été tués la semaine dernière. Apparemment aucun d'eux ne faisaient partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sur le calendrier accroché à l'armoire de sa chambre, Harry vit qu'il aurait 17 ans dans exactement 4 heures, il serait ainsi majeur et pourrait s'installer au 12, square Grimmaurd à Londres. Il décida de descendre dans la cuisine pour prévenir son oncle et sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, mon garçon, rugit l'oncle Vernon.

-Je…voulais vous parler. »

C'était la première que Harry sortait ces mots. La tante Pétunia sursauta et alla rejoindre son mari devant la télé.

« De quoi est-ce que tu veut nous parler ? De ton école de fous ou de tes amis bizarres. Si c'est pour retourner chez les rouquins tu as ma permission.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. En fait comme vous la dit Dumbledore l'année dernière je serais majeur demain et je voulais vous prévenir que je pars habiter dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius.

-Très bien et bon débarras, conclut Vernon. »

Harry était habitué à ce genre de réponse désagréable, mais cette fois il ne se laissera pas faire. Il ajouta :

« Vous pourriez être plus agréable au moins c'est réciproque moi aussi je suis pressé de partir.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis mon garçon. »

L'oncle Vernon se leva et avança le poing serré vers son neveu. Harry sortit sa baguette magique et avant que la tante Pétunia n'est eut le temps de s'évanouir l'oncle Vernon était suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Harry avait utilisé le levicorpus, un des sorts contenus dans le livre du prince de sang-mêlé. Aujourd'hui Harry savait parfaitement lancer des sorts sans prononcer la formule juste par la pensée. C'était Rogue qui avait appris aux élèves de sixième année comment faire pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry remonta les escaliers en courant et prépara sa valise. A peine avait-il mis ses robes de sorcier à l'intérieur de celle-ci qu'il entendit frappé au carreau. « Pas déjà, pensa-t-il ». Une chouette apparut à la fenêtre, mais ce n'était pas Hedwige, il s'agissait d'un grand duc noir avec une lettre portant le sceau du ministère de la magie. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et lut la lettre :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous vous annonçons avec joie que vous pourrez passer votre examen de transplanage le mercredi 31 Août, la veille de votre rentrée à Poudlard. L'examen se situera à Pré-au-Lard. Vous serez accompagné de vos bagages puisque vous dormirez au château._

_Révisez bien les 3D._

_Salutations, Rufus Scrimgeour._

« C'est inutile, je ne retourne pas au château, se dit Harry ». Il continua de remplir sa valise avec ses vêtements, ses livres d'école, son chaudron et la cage d'Hedwige. Il trouva une petite place pour y glisser les magazines de quidditch qu'il lisait pour se distraire le soir avant de s'endormir. _Locomotor barda_, la valise s'éleva dans les airs, Harry pris son balai sur le dos et descendit sa valise dans le salon afin de gagner du temps pour le lendemain matin. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.


	2. 2 Un choix délicat

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Chapitre 2 Un choix délicat**

****

« Quel est l'imbécile qui vient sonner à 21h00. On ne peut pas être tranquille même pas le samedi soir. »

Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon se lever, avancer le long du salon en traînant ses pas et ouvrir la porte. Harry descendit les marches pour entendre la conversation et apercevoir la personne qui se trouvait à la porte.

« Bonjour monsieur Dursley, excusez moi de vous déranger mais je dois parler à Mr Potter. »

Il s'agissait d'une dame, plutôt âgée à la vue de la voix que pouvait entendre Harry. L'oncle Vernon toujours aussi aimable rétorqua :

« Qui êtes vous ? Comment savez vous que Potter se trouve ici ?

- Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Ce n'est plus ce vieux fou, il a du être renvoyé cet imbécile.

- Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier du monde et il est mort le mois dernier. Il a été tué par les forces du mal et ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler d'Albus Dumbledore sur ce ton ou je vous métamorphose en cochon grillé. »

Harry sourit à cette dernière phrase et reconnut la personne présente. Il s'agissait du professeur Mc Gonnagal professeur de métamorphose et nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Harry se précipita vers la porte pour accueillir son invitée. Elle avait son habituel chignon gris très serré, une robe de sorcier vert clair et des lunettes en demi lune semblable à celle que portait Dumbledore. Harry la salua et remarqua de nouvelles rides ainsi que des grosses cernes qui signifiait que le professeur Mc Gonnagal avait beaucoup travaillée ses derniers temps.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te voir en bonne santé. Il faut que je te propose une mission très importante. Dumbledore m'a confirmé la semaine dernière que je pouvais te faire confiance à ce sujet. »

Harry eu une expression de surprise en entendant parler de Dumbledore et invita le professeur Mc Gonnagal a entrer dans le salon.

La tante Pétunia proposa un thé au professeur plus par peur que par politesse. Mc Gonnagal accepta et s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge en face de Harry.

« Excusez moi professeur, mais je ne comprends pas comment le professeur Dumbledore a pu vous parler la semaine dernière… demanda Harry.

-Je me doutais de cette question, Harry, répondit-elle en souriant. Il se trouve que naturellement le professeur Dumbledore est accepté de se reposer dans un tableau présent dans mon bureau. Je peux donc discuter avec lui de mes nouvelles fonctions. Merci Mrs Dursley, dit-elle en recevant son thé. Alors Harry comment te sens tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Savoir que Dumbledore et Sirius sont partis j'ai l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité.

-C'est tout à fait normal, Harry.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, professeur ? demanda Harry

-Eh bien je voulais te prévenir que j'ai eu un entretien avec le ministre de la magie et qu'il a accepté de rouvrir Poudlard cette année.

-C'est très bien mais…

-Des aurors seront la pour surveiller les dortoirs ainsi que les étages du château et les jardins. En tout ils seront environ cinquante.

-Ecoutez professeur, j'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons commencés une mission et je dois la finir.

-Je suis au courant, Dumbledore m'a tout raconté au sujet des horcruxes. Je sais qu'à partir de demain tu vas te rendre dans ta nouvelle maison mais je souhaite te faire une proposition.

-Très bien je vous écoute.

-C'est difficile à dire, Hermione Granger est prête à t'aider si tu as peur. J'ai décidé de nommer Ronald Weasley préfet en chef.

-C'est génial il va être fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Pour tout vous dire je pense qu'Hermione est plus apte à ce poste que Ron.

-Exact, cependant Miss Granger a acceptée de vous aider dans votre nouvelle fonction. Je suis sur que vous en êtes capable Potter. Vous êtes un élève très brillant, vous avez obtenu sept buses et étant donné que le professeur Rogue a quitté le château j'aimerais que…

-Non, ne me dites pas que je dois être professeur moi. Pas à 17 ans, professeur c'est insensé.

-Vous êtes l'élève le plus doué de l'école en défense contre les forces du mal, vous êtes meilleur que tous les septièmes années. Le ministre de la magie m'a donné son accord et je me suis dit que vous aviez déjà commencé un peu à enseigner lors de votre cinquième année.

-Les séances de l'AD n'étaient pas de l'enseignement. Je ne peux pas accepter, qui s'occupera des horcruxes ? Plus vite on s'en occupe et plus vite je pourrai me battre contre Voldemort.

-Miss Granger sera la pour vous remplacer lors de vos différentes missions, vous apprendrez de nouveaux sorts et enseignerez la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. L'avenir de Poudlard en dépend. Si vous refuser, des centaines d'élèves n'auront nulle part ou étudiez, ils seront faibles et se retrouveront à la merci de Lord Voldemort. C'est ce que vous souhaitez Potter.

-Non bien sur que non mais je n'ai que 17 ans je ne peux pas enseigner à des élèves de mon âge.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait et je suis sur que tous les élèves seront fier de vous et seront derrière vous.

-Ecoutez professeur, je pars demain au square Grimmaurd et je réfléchirai là-bas. Je vous enverrais un hibou pour vous donner ma réponse.

-Je veux une réponse avant mercredi. L'avenir de Poudlard est entre vos mains Potter. »

Le professeur Mc Gonnagal se leva salua Mr et Mrs Dursley et s'avança vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta nette et dit :

« Au fait Potter vous ne réfléchirez pas seul. Tenez. »

Elle lui donna un cadre vide et lui ordonna de l'accrocher ce soir sur le mur de sa chambre. Mr Dursley la précipita dehors et Harry eu juste le temps d'entendre Bon anniversaire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il l'a vit transplaner par la fenêtre et décida de remonter dans sa chambre afin d'y accrocher son cadre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Harry vit Hedwige et trois autres chouettes voleter au plafond. Il accrocha le cadre et alla refermer la fenêtre puis il se précipita sur Hedwige. Il déroula le morceau de parchemin et lu la lettre d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry, _

_Le professeur Mc Gonnagal est passé me voir j'espère que tu as accepté sa proposition et que tu reviendra à Poudlard sinon Ron et moi t'accompagnerons pendant la recherche des horcruxes. On te souhaite tous un très bon anniversaire. Ginny t'embrasse très fort._

_A bientôt, amitiés._

_Hermione et les Weasleys._

Harry vit un paquet sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le nouvel exemplaires du livre des Canons de Chudley, un livre Comment devenir professeur des gâteaux et un médaillon avec la photo de Ginny. Harry sourit en voyant tout cela et décida d'ouvrir une nouvelle lettre. C'était Hagrid qui lui écrivait, sur la lettre il y avait un simple bon anniversaire Harry. Hagrid lui avait offert un superbe étui pour sa baguette magique ainsi qu'un gâteau à la citrouille qu'il avait visiblement fait lui-même. La troisième lettre était à la grande surprise de Harry signé de Lupin. Harry lut la lettre avec beaucoup de joie.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord bon anniversaire, 17 ans c'est une étape. J'espère que tu prendras soin de la maison de Sirius et que tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu y seras plus en sécurité. Je t'offre un objet qui te fera sûrement très plaisir._

_A bientôt, Lupin._

Harry déchira le paquet de Lupin et découvrit un nouveau cadre mais celui-ci avait une photo. Une photo de ses parents à la fin de leur septième année à Poudlard avec souriant juste derrière le professeur Dumbledore dans son habituelle robe bleu ciel et sa longue barbe argenté. Derrière James et Lily il y avait Lupin et Sirius qui riaient. La photo avait été coupée car on voyait un bout de bras qui devait sûrement être celui de Queudver. La photo a été prise près du saule cogneur qui mesurait 5 mètres de moins qu'aujourd'hui. Harry sentit les larmes montées en voyant cette photo et se décida d'accrocher le cadre à côté de celui qui est vide et avança vers la dernière chouette. Il ouvrit le morceau de parchemin et reconnut l'écriture fine et l'encre verte émeraude du professeur Mc Gonnagal. Elle résumait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

Il s'allongea sur son lit déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et ferma les yeux en songeant à demain. Il jeta un sort pour passer une nuit sans rêves et entendit une voix douce et posée lui dire :

**« _Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry. Bonne nuit et à demain._ »**


	3. 3 Retour dans les maison des Blacks

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, je rappelle aussi que cette fic n'est pas de moi.

**Chapitre 3 Retour dans la maison des Blacks.**

« -Professeur, s'exclama Harry, je ne m'attendais à ce que ce cadre vous appartienne. Je vous vengerais professeur, je vous vengerais de Rogue et de Malefoy et je finirais de découvrir tous les Horcruxes.

-Je ne souhaite pas que tu tues Severus Rogue. C'est entièrement ma faute je me suis trompé en lui faisant confiance, je n'aurais pas dû. Cependant je serais ravi d'entendre que Voldemort a été détruit.

-Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver.

-Et ton pouvoir n'est pas assez développé pour le moment, Harry. Tu ne maîtrises pas assez de sorts pour sortir vainqueur d'un duel contre Voldemort. Retourne à Poudlard et demande aux personnes présentes aux chateaux de t'aider. Même aux serpentards. C'est tous ensemble que vous y arriverez.

-Le fardeau que je porte est assez lourd pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper à être professeur.

-Dors Harry et réfléchis à ce que t'as dit le professeur Mc Gonnagal. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur. A demain. »

Cette nuit la, Harry ne fit aucun rêve mais il se réveilla tout de même en sueur avec une cicatrice douloureuse. Voldemort avait encore essayé de pénétrer dans mon esprit, se dit Harry. Il se leva, s'habilla et se précipita dans la cuisine pour manger un toast avant de partir en direction du square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde dormait dans la maison, Harry regarda l'horloge et remarqua qu'il n'était que huit heures et demie. Il sortit sa baguette magique et appela Kreattur. Au bout de cinq secondes, il entendit une légère détonation dans le salon et l'elfe de maison arriva dans la cuisine la tête basse, en murmurant des jurons incompréhensibles à l'encontre de Harry et des autres sorciers n'ayant pas le sang pur. Kreattur allait de plus en plus mal au fil des jours et le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement était remplit de tâches. Hary était de bonne humeur et décida d'être gentil et de discuter un petit peu avec le pauvre elfe de maison.

« Kreattur, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne veux pas que je sois ton maître mais tu dois m'obéir. Je t'aiderais à faire le ménage et la cuisine lorsque nous serons à la maison. En échange j'aimerais que tu m'aides en me disant tout ce que tu sais sur Voldemort.

-JAMAIS, hurla l'elfe, sale traite il va souiller la maison de ma maîtresse...

-C'EST MOI TON MAITRE MAINTENANT, s'emporta Harry, tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande de faire. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tue.

-Je...ne...vous dirais rien, z'avez cas demander à l'autre.

-Quel autre... Eh mais attends une minute. Prépares moi des toasts, je reviens. »

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et vit que Dumbledore dormait paisiblement dans son cadre. Il se décida tout de même à le réveiller et à lui demander un petit service.

« Professeur, je me demandais si je pouvais demander à Dobby de me dire tout ce qu'il sait sur Voldemort, il en serait ravi et je pense qu'il peut avoir beaucoup de choses à me dire étant donné qu'il a servit les Malefoy pendant le règne de Voldemrt.

- Exact, Harry. Il peut te servir je vais demander à la directrice de Poudlard. Reviens me voir d'ici un quart d'heure avant que tu t'en aille et ne m'oublie pas au passage. Je ne souhaite pas passer l'année dans cette pièce vide. »

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Harry et disparut du cadre. Harry redescendit dans la cuisine et s'installa dans une chaise. En mangeant ses toasts il se mit à réfléchir sur le rôle de professeur et les aptitudes qu'il lui faudrait s'il décidait de rejoindre Poudlard à la rentrée. Il pensa à Ron qui ne le prendra pas au sérieux et aux serpentards qui feraient tout pour lui faire rater son cours. Mais il pensa également au temps libre qu'il pourrait avoir pour la recherche des horcruxes, des moments passés chez Hagrid le garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Si Mc Gonnagal disait vrai il n'avait aucune raison de refuser ce poste à l'exception du fait qu'un professeur ne puisse se trouver dans une équipe de quidditch. Le quidditch était le sport préféré chez les sorciers et Harry faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis sa première année où il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle et sans quidditch la vie à Poudlard ne serait plus aussi agréable. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fini de manger il renvoya Kreattur dans sa nouvelle demeure et remonta dans sa chambre. Dumbledore était revenu à sa place:

« La directrice est d'accord pour que tu deviennes le nouveau maître de Dobby il a apparement sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Tu le retrouveras en arrivant chez toi. Il est l'heure de partir Harry prend ta cape et vas-y en balai.

-Non je préfère transplaner, répondit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas le permis c'est interdit.

-Le ministère a des problèmes plu important à régler qu'un simple transplanage et ça permettra de m'entrainer pour le 31 Août.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance Harry. »

Harry décrocha les deux cadres de son mur et descendit dans l'entrée pour prendre sa valise et Hedwige et sortit dans la rue. Il se rendit au petit parc où Dudley avait l'habitude de traumatiser les petits enfants du quartier. Il s'immobilisa et se concentra sur la destination où il voulait atterrir, il pensa très fort à toutes les parties de son corps et disparut du parc. Harry ressentit la même sensation désagréable comme s'il avait été compressé pendant une dizaine de seconde, puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouva dans la rue de sa demeure mais l'emplacement du 12, square Grimmaurd n'était pas présent. Dumbledrore était toujours le gardien du secret, même mort. Harry serait donc toujours en sécurité ici, personne ne peut rentrer si Dumbledore ne lui a pas donné l'adresse sur un bout de parchemin. Toutes personnes n'appartenant pas à l'ordre du Phénix ne verraient pas la maison. Harry repensa fort au morceaux de parchemin que Maugrey lui avait donné la première fois qu'il était venu chez Sirius et les maisons aux numéros 11et 13 s'écartèrent lentement sans que personne ne ce rendent compte de rien. Les moldus n'avaient même pas la sensation que leur maison était en mouvement. La maison n'avait pas changé de l'extérieur, on y voyait toujours les murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses ainsi que le vieux perron. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le couloir. Il monta en haut dans sa chambre, il décida de changer la tapisserie et lança le sort _coloridus_ tout en pensant à la couleur qu'il souhaitait. La tapisserie devint rapidement rouge et or et une frise portant des motifs de quidditch apparut juste en dessous du plafond. Pouvoir utilisé librement la magie est très utile, pensa Harry. Il arrangea sa chambre comme il la voyait dans ses rêves et descendit dans la cuisine pour accueillir Dobby. Il surprit les deux elfes en pleine dispute.

« Le maître est Harry Potter, c'est un bon sorcier tu dois faire tout ce qu'il te dit.

- Non, tu as trahi ta famille et lui il a détruit le seigneur des ténèbres le maître de ma mère.

-Ta mère était maltraitée et Voldemort a fini par la tuer il est mauvais.

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry a souillé la maison de ma maîtresse tout comme Sirius. Il ne mérite pas mes services.

-Tu es mauvais Kreattur, méchant Kreattur.

-Hum hum, les interrompit Harry.

-Oh maître, Dobby est si content, c'est un honneur pour Dobby de faire partie de votre famille.

-Merci Dobby, je pense que tu me seras très utile ces prochains jours. Tu vas tout me dire de ce que tu sais sur Voldemort, tout ce que tu as entendu sur lui depuis son retour et les plans qu'il prépare.

-Dobby fera tout ce que Harry Potter voudra, Dobby le jure.

-Très bien je ne mangerai pas ce midi je vais ranger la maison, quant à vous j'aimerais que vous me prépariez un festin, je vais réunir l'ordre du Phénix ce soir. »

Dobby le salua avec un grand sourire et Kreattur se hâta en grognant de commencer à préparer le festin. Harry prépara le salon, de sa baguette il allongea la table pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde et poussa les fauteuils près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il nettoyait le sol pendant que Kreattur s'occupait de la grande armoire et de la cuisine. Dobby débarqua dans le salon et dit:

« Dobby a finit de préparer le dîner, si Harry Potter le souhaite, Dobby peut préparer les chambres pour les invités.

-Bonne idée, le salon étant terminé Kreattur va t'aider. Prévoyez des lits pour les Weasleys, Remus Lupin et Hermione.

-Oui maître, répondit Kreattur. »

Harry s'écroula dans le fauteuil et décida d'écrire aux invités pour la réunion de ce soir. Tout le monde sait transplaner sauf Ron, il prendra un portoloin. Harry pris un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :

_Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix dans l'ancien Q.G. Prévenez les autres. __RDV ce soir 19h00. _

_Harry._

Il envoya Hedwige en la priant de se dépêcher car il s'agissait d'un message urgent pour les Weasleys. Harry poursuivit le rangement de la maison du hall d'entrée jusqu'à la pièce du troisième étage qui servait de refuge à Buck, l'hippogriffe. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il monta dans la salle de bain afin de se laver et de se préparer. Tout le monde devrait arriver dans environ une heure. Il ne vont pas reconnaître la maison, pensa Harry.


	4. 4 Le Phénix reunit et en danger

Donnez nous des reviews !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les perosnnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Je rappelle aussi que cette fic n'est pas de moi.

**Chapitre 4 Le Phénix réuni et en danger**.

«Oh Harry mon chéri, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien merci Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry. »

Toute la famille était là sauf Percy. Ron et Hermione étaient ravis de revoir Harry mais Ginny lui dit juste un bonjour furtif et s'en alla vers le salon. Harry la rattrapa par le bras et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ecoute Ginny je t'aime mais tu sais que je ne peux pas. Cette année sera la dernière, ou pour moi ou pour Voldemort, ensuite nous pourrons reprendre comme avant. »

Ginny se mit à pleurer et monta dans sa chambre. Harry alla s'installer dans une chaise et commença à expliquer le but de la réunion aux Weasleys.

« J'aimerais que les missions de l'Ordre reprennent, même si Dumbledore n'est plus la je sais qu'il aimerait que l'on se battent jusqu'au bout et... ».

La sonnerie retentit et interrompit Harry. Il alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit Lupin accompagné de Tonks. Derrière eux arrivèrent la silhouette géante de Hagrid et le professeur Mc Gonnagal.

« Maugrey ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle. »

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase que Maugrey Fol Oeil débarqua en transplanant.

« Lu fiston, dit Maugrey. J'ai vérifié personne ne m'a suivi. VIGILENCE CONSTENTE mon garçon. »

Une fois tout le monde installer Harry se leva et pris la parole.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici pendant les vacances. Je souhaite que l'ordre reprenne ses activités. Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore est mort qu'il faut tout arrêter. C'est tous ensemble que nous devons nous battre.

-Bien parler fiston, que ceux qui sont pour lèvent la main, dit Maugrey.

-Très bien si tout le monde est d'accord, je pense que Remus Lupin et Tonks doivent diriger les opérations. Nous reparlerons de cela après dîner. »

Un instant plus tard, Kreattur et Dobby apportèrent le dîner sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

-Ne me dis que tu as pris Dobby sous ton aile.

-Il me sera d'un grand soutien, Hermione. Et je ne les maltraites pas j'ai participé au nettoyage.

-C'est très jolie, mon chéri, les couleurs donnent de la bonne humeur. »

Juste avant de servir le dîner, Harry se leva pour annoncer une nouvelle importante.

« Je souhaiterais lever mon verre à Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps et à l'Ordre du phénix qui vaincra de Voldemort.  
Tout le monde leva son verre et but à la santé du défunt et de l'ordre.

-Je voulais souhaitez bonne chance à tous les membres de l'Ordre pour les missions futurs et également au professur Mc Gonnagal dans son rôle de directrice de Poudlard, ajouta Lupin. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons répartir les tâches. Arthur et Molly vous rechercherez des indices sur les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui ; Tonks, Bill et Maugrey vous vous occuperez de chercher les mangemorts et de les tuer. Ron, Hermione, Fred et George vous... »

Une détonation retentit dans le hall d'entrée et Dobby arriva en courant:

« LES MANGEMORTS, LES MANGEMORTS.

-Sortez vos baguettes, lança Harry. Il ne peuvent pas entrer normalement ce n'est pas normal.

-Si, c'est Rogue, dit Lupin.

-Ce fumier faisait partie de l'ordre, nous allons le capturer. Allez vous cacher on va les prendre par surprise.

Tout le monde partit dans les différentes pièces de la maison et les mangemorts entrèrent tous ensemble en lançant des sorts de tous les côtés. Ils étaient environ quinze, Rogue en tête suivis des plus fidèles, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair et Lucius Malefoy. Lucius monta dans la chambre du premier étage pendant que les autres se lançaient à l'assaut du rez-de-chaussée. Dans la chambre, Lucius tomba sur Lupin et les frères Weasleys. Lupin lança un expelliarmus qui passa à gauche de l'épaule de Malefoy. Ce dernier lança deux Avada Kedavra qui ricochèrent sans toucher personne. Fred lança un stupéfix qui toucha Malefoy en pleine tête et George fit apparaître des cordes qui attachèrent Lucius. N'ayant trouvé personne dans le salon tous les autres mangemorts partirent dans les escaliers en se bousculant de tous les côtés. Harry sortit de son placard pour aller à la rencontre des premiers arrivés. Au coin du mur, il lança un Sectusempra qui toucha un des mangemorts inconnu. Celui-ci tomba par terre et des jets de sang partirent en tout sens éclaboussant les murs. Tonks se pris un expelliarmus en plein coeur par Macnair mais Maugrey se chargea d'envoyer un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas. Le sort fit une boule autour de trois mangemorts qui étaient à présents prisonniers. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

Soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta net; un froid glacial parcouru le hall d'entrée. L'intérieur de la maison s'assombrit et Harry entendit quelqu'un crier dans sa tête. Puis soudain il entendit Rogue lancer le sortilège de la mort sur Dumbledore. Harry se secoua la tête et vit une vingtaine de détraqueurs monter les escaliers pendant que les mangemorts les déscendaient. « _SPERO PATRONUM »_, hurla Harry. Il entendit Tonks et Hermione prononcer la même formule et un cerf argenté, un cygne et une licorne traversèrent le couloir et repoussèrent les détraqueurs. Charlie et Mr Weasley lancèrent des étincelles rouges dans le ciel par la fenêtre pour demander du secours de la part du ministère. Les détraqueurs partirent suivis par les mangemorts. Harry descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et tomba sur Rogue qui s'enfuyait comme un lâche.

-Levicorpus, s'écria Harry mais Rogue évita le sort d'un simple geste de la main.

-N'utilise jamais ce sort contre moi comme ton imbécile de père Potter, dit Rogue avec un regard noir que Harry connaissait bien. Expelliarmus.

-Protego, lança Harry. Le sort de Rogue rebondit contre le bouclier magique de Harry.

-Harry ne dit pas les sorts que tu lances, lui cria Hermione.

Soudain, un éclair blanc sortit de la baguette de Harry et toucha Rogue dans le dos. Rogue tomba par terre et se tordait de douleur, il hurlait et était pris de convulsions.

-TU...NE...DEVAIS...PAS...LE...TUER, hurla Harry.

Son visage était en sueur mais son regard fit ressurgir toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers Rogue qui ne bougeait presque plus tellement il souffrait. Soudain un éclair rouge frappa Harry qui fut expédié contre le mur. Deux mangemorts portèrent Rogue et partirent en courant laissant l'ordre tranquille.

-Harry, Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et les mis sur son nez.

-Tu es fou, dit Hermione. Pourquoi tu as lancé un sortilège doloris sur Rogue, c'est interdit.

-Je...je dois venger Dumbledore. J'espère que Rogue a souffert.

-Oui et toi aussi, le ministère a débarqué tu peut dire merci à Lupin et Mr Weasley. Ils ont dit que c'était les mangemorts qui avaient lancé le sortilège impardonnable. Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas vérifiés les baguettes de tout le monde. Tu aurais pu avoir un billet simple pour la prison d'Azkaban.

-De toute façon je le tuerai. Dumbledore est d'accord. Il me la dit le soir de mon anniversaire.

-Harry, Hermione, il faut descendre tout de suite. Réunion général.

Harry se leva et sentit sa cicatrice lui faire à nouveau mal, Hermione le remarqua et lui dit d'en parler durant la réunion. Arrivé dans le salon tout le monde regarda Harry comme s'il avait commis une énorme erreur.

-Harry, nous sommes en danger ici, tu ne peux pas rester, dit Lupin d'un ton grave.

-Je le sais.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur Mc Gonnagal et lui dit:

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois retourner à poudlard. J'accepte votre proposition professeur.

-Très bien Harry. Je suis désolé que ce soit contre votre gré mais comme vous l'avez dit vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous donne même mon autorisation pour pratiquer le quidditch une nouvelle année en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Merci, on va gagner la coupe cette année, je vous le promets.

-Très bien, repris Lupin. Nous devons trouver un nouveau Q.G. J'ai deux endroits à proposer. Premièrement je pensais à la maison hantée de Pré au Lard, je la connais bien et il faudrait juste la remettre en état. Deuxièmement, la salle sur demande à Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé Remus, mais la salle sur demande c'est impossible, remarqua Mc Gonnagal. Des aurors seront postés à tous les étages de Poudlard et j'ai bien peur que nos réunions éveillent quelques soupçons.

-Très bien dans ce cas je me charge de protéger la maison hantée. Tonks sera la gardienne du secret. Hermione tu pourrais utiliser les pièces dont tu t'es servie pour vos réunions en cinquième année. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit tranquille je l'espère. Nous avons du travail pour demain. Arthur et moi commençons la garde. Alastor et Charlie vous prenez la relève à 2h du matin et Tonks et Minerva vous la reprenez à 6h jusqu'au réveil. A demain tout le monde. »

Tout le monde se leva et alla se coucher dans les chambres. Dobby et Kreattur installèrent des lits supplémentaires pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas l'intention de rester et dix minutes plus tard tout le monde s'était couché à l'exception de Lupin et Mr Weasley qui montaient la garde.


End file.
